My Pillar of Strength
by Starian Princess
Summary: A short oneshot about a growing relationship between Satoshi and Risa. What are Satoshi’s thoughts about Risa? What has she done to change him? And what does he truly feel for her? SatoshiRisa


**My Pillar of Strength  
****By Starian Princess**

_A short oneshot about a growing relationship between Satoshi and Risa. What are Satoshi's thoughts about Risa? What has she done to change him? And what does he truly feel for her?_

* * *

Untamed. Yes, that is what you are. From the way you smile to the way you bat those long lashes of yours. I still don't know whether it is a good thing or bad thing though. You seem to see no boundaries. You are free to do what you wish, whenever you wish. In a way, I am envious. I am also captivated. Such freedom is something I am not able to fully attain. There are lots of reasons why. One is the fact that I am who I am. I was brought up a certain way and you were brought up a certain way as well. We live in two very different worlds, yet these worlds don't seem as far apart anymore as I watch you.

Undeniable. You always get what you want. Sometimes you need not ask and other times, you need notneed for it and yet you have it. An example would be my undivided attention. I admit that I study you very often, every time I get the chance to in fact. No one needs to know though, especially not you because I know what your reaction will be like. You will laugh, not in a sickening you-will-never-have-me laugh, but one of disbelief. You might not take me seriously. But I wonder, is it because of Dark? Is it because your heart can only belong to him?

Fearless. I cannot begin to enumerate the reasons why I think of you as such. Although you are like most girls- who scream bloody murder when they see a rat, you are in a sense different because you do not fear me. Not me as in just me, but the other who dwells inside of me. Sure, you shivered the first time but later you were not scared to ask me about him. No matter how much pain he could have given you, you didn't back down. Not that I would even_ let_ him hurt you but still, you resolved to help others. You made your decision to help me, of all people.

Steadfast. You always keep to what you want. Some may say you are hardheaded, but not me. I would never openly admit to you but truly, I appreciate every single thing you've done for me ever since Dark and Krad had vanished. Ever since that day we looked into each other's eyes (as Niwa and your sister had their own little session), from that very moment, I had been drawn to you. Needless to say, from that moment I think I may have given my all to you. And you weren't even aware of that.

Mysterious. That is such an effortless word yet when it pertains to you; it is simply the beginning of baffling ideas and unanswerable questions. You intrigue me in a way not even Dark does, for when I look into those honey colored eyes, I see a mist that has yet to be unveiled. Truly, you are enigmatic. No one has the ability to read you. No one can begin to understand you. That is probably why I try so hard to do so.

Genuine. These are your actions. Though I may not fully understand why you do the things you do, the one thing I do know is that you mean them. When you give your attention to something, you mean it. When you lecture someone (namely me) about being a cold, twisted, ungrateful person, I can't help but laugh because within these words is what you truly want to say. You want to help me become a better person; you want to shed some light into my dreary meaningless existence. And that is why I am very thankful that I have you.

Matchless. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder they say. Well, to me, you are the most beautiful creature in this entire world. Why you ask? Simply because you cannot be stopped, you cannot be refused, you cannot be driven away, your decisions cannot be faltered, you cannot be read, but most of all, you are true to yourself. You are my missing piece; the missing piece I've been looking for, for so long. You give me light and warmth; the will to live. You saved me from the darkness that had almost swallowed me whole. I can't begin to tell you how important you are to me.

I suppose I can't tell you all this now because of the fact that I am who I am. But most probably you already know these things I have yet to say, because you are you. Do I make any sense, I wonder. I laugh. Truly, I think this is what it's like to be in love. Yes, you unfortunate soul. I belong to you as you belong to me. It is unspoken but I will do whatever it takes to show you that.

You walk into the living room, and place the basket you were carrying on the coffee table. Hmm… Is this a present for me? As if reading my thoughts, you nod your head and take out a table cloth and some candles. You are probably the only one who even remembered about my special day. Not even my father celebrated it with me and yet, here you are.

You stand up when everything looks perfect. Those tantalizing eyes focus on mine. I almost lose my breath as I stare at you. But then you smile impishly and run over towards me.

Running your hands through my hair, you bring your mouth to my ear and whisper, "Happy birthday, Satoshi." And I smile. This is the best birthday I've ever had.

True, I'll never be able to fully understand you. And I don't think I'll be able to tell you everything I've wanted to tell you. No, not now; not when you still have feelings for Dark. I suppose I can manage with the affections you do show me now. Who knows? Maybe you haven't realized that you actually reciprocate my feelings. But as for now, it will remain my secret for it was your friendship that brought me hope. And if it is friendship that you want from me now, then I shall give it to you. Risa Harada, you are my pillar of strength. And that is only one of the reasons why I love you so.

**-OWARI-**

With gratitude: I'd like to dedicate this oneshot to **Jackie Doming **and** everwhite**.


End file.
